The Restorer
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Where is the line between right and wrong? What is the difference between good and evil? Are the two clearly different, or are they so blurred they seem almost the same? A young queen fights to restore what was once lost while struggling against those tha
1. Prologue

I dreamed up this fic a few years ago and thought that I might as well put it up. The main character is neither good nor evil; she is doing what she believes is right. What inspired it? I'm not entirely sure, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but I'll update at least once a month. I'm pretty busy. Don't forget to R&R!

&&&&&&&

**Prologue**

Midnight. A great horned owl hooted in the distance, creating an eerie atmosphere throughout the suburb neighborhood. But in the little blue house, addressed 2289, no one heard the owl as a redheaded woman grieved over her dead husband. She knelt over him, silently weeping. His blood left a large puddle of dark red in the cream colored carpet.

"It shouldn't have ended this way." She said quietly. Another, younger woman, stood in the open doorway. A little two year-old clung to her leg fearfully. Her bright orange curls made it obvious that she was the redheaded woman's daughter.

The younger woman, however, stood motionless. Her hard, viciously green eyes held a gaze of bitter pity. The waning, crescent moon shone between the clouds and into the open entryway, causing her silver outfit to glitter. Most of the cloth was silver, but the edges were a beautiful yellow gold and there was a secondary lining of simple. Yet elegant copper roses with silvery green vines. A creeping wind blew through the door way, fraying her dark blonde, seemingly brown hair.

"It will never end the right way, Melen." She said.

The red-haired woman rose from her kneeling position. "I wish he would have at least considered converting."

"He never would have," the younger woman said emotionlessly, "it was his Fate, is doom."

"Some part of me wishes that I had died too."

The younger woman's eyes looked up from child to mother. "Don't say that, you still have something to live for," she said sharply. Melen looked up at the woman in the doorway. "Your daughter."

The little girl fled to her mother's aid. The woman stroked her daughter's hair comfortingly. Her tears of sorrow became tears of joy.

"Everything will be alright. " The young woman said. She gently grabbed Melen behind the ears and kissed her forehead, the right cheek, then left cheek. "Power, Wisdom, and Courage will help you find your way."

"Thank you, Megg." Melen said as she gazed into the young woman's eyes happily. Daintily, the woman smiled back. An owl hooted in the distance.

"We must flee," said the younger woman, turning to look outside, "The hour is almost end and we have a long way to travel."

Melen leaned down and picked her child up into her arms. Together, the three girls left the lonely, blue house and disappeared into the night without any trace that they had ever existed.


	2. The Detective

Here you go, chapter two. You guys are going to be rather confused for a while, I hint at a lot of things and never confirm them, but things will piece together. Keep your eyes peeled for those tiny little clues and see if you can figure out what I'm getting at. Don't forget to R&R!

&&&&&&&

**Chapter One-The Detective**

A series of police officers surrounded a little blue house on Liberty Street, searching for clues of the mysterious death of a young man in the house, which was addressed 2289.

Detective Barry Anderson left the house in disgust. His long, brown coat moved stiffly, like a great iron bell; his black hat covered his graying hair and shaded his cold, brown eyes as he moved into the morning sunlight.

Barry was disgusted with the little progress the police had made. The dogs had not managed to find evidence of any sort and the fact that the police had not found any leads to the whereabouts of the missing mother and child infuriated him all the more.

As he approached a nearby cop car, he could hear a man on the radio screaming for him.

"Where is Detective Anderson? Get me Anderson, Nigel!" A stout, chubby man came running up to Barry. His toothbrush mustache twitched nervously.

"Thank God you're here, detective, Sheriff Heimlich won't stop yelling for you. Please, you must talk to him, I can't do anything to calm him down."

Barry walked to the open window of the car and picked up the radio hastily. "This is Detective Barry Anderson, sheriff, now please stop screaming and tell me what you want!"

A deep sight came from the other end of the radio. "Thank God, Barry, I need you to tell me what in blazes is going on over there! All I've been hearing all morning is 'there's no evidence, there's no evidence, we haven't found anything,' and not to mention Nigel out there, the dimwit, who told me the dogs were broken! Detective, I need you to tell me what evidence you've found!"

Anderson shook his head. He had heard this speech over and over for the past two years. These mysterious killings were no longer uncommon.

"Sheriff there is no real evidence and the dogs haven't sniffed out anything. I am aware of who killed this man, but the chances of finding them are next to impossible."

"Wee, who the hell did it?" Heimlich asked impatiently.

Barry took a deep, slow breath. "Megg." There was a silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Barry said gravely, "The triangle insignia is clearly burned into one of the walls. That is literally the only piece of evidence in the whole house."

"What about the woman and the kid?"

"We can assume that they went with Megg willingly, otherwise the woman would have been killed as well."

"Shit." Sheriff Heimlich sighed. "Well, what are we going to be able to do about it?"

Anderson smiled slightly, even though he knew the sheriff couldn't see him. "Leave that, officer, to me."

&&&&&&&

More action and characters coming up, and longer chapters too. Enjoy Barry Anderson while you can, he won't be around too long. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Confrontataion

Chapter 3, yay! More clues, and a familiar face. Someone asked for longer chapters. This one is a lot longer. There is a pretty long speech in this one too so bear with me, things will get easier to understand and a lot better. I'll do my best in the future. Don't forget to R&R!

&&&&&&&

**Chapter Two—Confrontation**

(six months later)

Detective Barry Anderson looked around at the enormous crowd. After six months of planning. He was finally here, with Megg's crowd. He was amazed at how many followers she had. Short people and tall people, people whose skin looked like tree bark and some people who were so whit, they had to be albino.

Barry shuffled his way through the crowd. There was no way he could find Megg in this mob; he would simply have to wait. He wondered if he should have brought back up.

"Hey!" Barry snapped around. A tall, copper-haired man stood before him, grinning. "You're new here, aren't you?" He asked. His voice was full and hearty.

"Uh, yeah." Barry stammered. Maybe it hadn't been wise to do this assignment solo. He had been hoping to avoid confrontation.

A group of various colored girls stood a few feet behind the man; giggling and pointing at is unusually long, pointed ears.

"No need to be nervous, my friend!" the man laughed. He gave Barry a slap on the back, nearly knocking him down. "I too was nervous when I first arrived, but now I couldn't be happier! All thanks to our beloved Queen Megg!"

Barry blinked. Queen? Megg was a queen?

"She saved me, you know. She really did. I was depressed and often suicidal when I first met her, but she cured me. She made my depression go away without drugs or hypnotism or anything! She's a miracle worker, she is."

Barry was stunned and confused. How could someone so horrible make people so happy? He didn't understand it.

A series of whispers broke out excitedly from the girls behind the red-haired man and the surrounding people.

"Ooh, look, look!"

"It's him! It's Fierce!"

"I've never seen him in person before…"

"Has anybody?"

"The Queen has, dummy!"

"What a dream boat!"

"I'll say!"

A tall, young man was walking through the crowd, which parted before him like water. His skin was the normal peach tone, but his hair was platinum blonde, as white as snow, as were his strange, glowing eyes that lacked iris or pupil and held a gaze of both passion and power. There were also odd red and blue markings on his face. His clothing was strange and foreign, consisting of a silver tunic, black hose, and black armor decorated with gold symbols. He too had pointed ears, but they were dramatically so. An aura of massive power emanated from him strongly. Barry had to resist flinching when the strange eyes rested on his figure. Somehow, no one else seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Fierce? Who's Fierce?" Barry asked as the man disappeared into the mob of people.

The copper haired man looked at Barry oddly. "How can you not know about the Fierce Deity? The being was created in the image of destiny himself! He is one of the most powerful god-like beings in existence! He was once sealed within a mask, cursed for falling in love with a mortal, but Queen Megg freed him, under strict conditions, of course. You don't want to get on the bad side of him; he's a merciless killer; almost as old as the world itself. You'd best stay out of his way or he'll down you in the blink of an eye. Obviously, many girls adore him.

Barry pondered this new information. The man, or supposedly "deity," looked hardly twenty years old. When he said so, the red haired man laughed again.

"Yes, yes, twenty is his preferred appearance, a full ear older than her highness, Megg. Though the reason is beyond our comprehension." The horn of a conch shell sounded throughout the stadium. The man turned his head in the direction that Fierce had vanished.

"I must go," he said, "I have business to attend to. I hope we meet again, newcomer." And with that he fled into the crowd. Barry felt sick, his mid reeling.

Megg was nineteen. _Nineteen_. He had expected her to be twenty-five at _least_, but not this ridiculous age. That meant that she had started killing people when she was seventeen. Only seventeen!

The crowd suddenly went completely wild. The giggling girls brought out a large sign that read, "Megg Rocks!" and began to scream wildly!

"We love you, Megg! We love you!" They shrieked. Barry thought them very melodramatic, but as he looked around, he saw that dozens of other people were doing the exact same thing. He looked up at the stage.

A young woman with dramatically long and pointed ears was walking across the stage. Barry had never seen the woman before in his life, yet he knew her at once. It was Megg. The woman who was on top of wanted lists in almost every country in the world, who had killed countless innocents for unknown reasons, here she was in front of him. Her beauty was terrifying. Her silver clothing was exquisite. His thoughts evaporated as Megg began to speak.

"My people!" She bellowed. With one final surge of cheering, the crowd fell silent. Barry froze at the sound of her voice; it was rich, crisp, mature, persuasive, and completely unpredictable. "Finally," she continued, "After two of our five months, we have been able to meet again! I am glad that so many of you have come here today!" the crowd burst into cheers again. With a wave of her hand, the noise stopped abruptly. "I have much to tell you about, my people, but as is traditional, we must meet the newcomers first."

Dozens of people began climbing onto the stage. The crowd cheered triumphantly. The girls near Barry noticed that he hadn't moved.

"Hey you!" One of them shouted. "You're new, get on up there!"

Barry felt himself moving toward the stage, becoming lost in the massive group of new followers. It was now or he would never get the chance again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Megg said, beginning a new speech directed at the newcomers. Barry found himself frozen to the spot at the sound of her voice. "Though I am only nineteen years of age, my life is more complicated than most. I have envisioned my reason for being and the ways in which I may die. Until recently, my religion was one rarely heard of and has a name that is lost to Time. And although I am young in years, I am ancient in my thoughts. I am wiser than many you know and more desperate to accomplish my destiny than anyone else on this pitiful little planet.

"Until recently, I was surrounded by humans every way I turned and it sickened me. For, although we very much appear so, we are not human at all, even though we are born of humans. You see, an individual is only the species they are born of in blood, if they are not so spiritually, that is a completely different matter. We are this way.

"Ages ago, when my people were mercilessly eliminated by humans, the last of the royal family was on the verge of death. She called to the Gods and cast an ancient spell, so that when her people died, as she did that way, the people's spirits would be reborn into a select few humans, which would participate in the restoration of the world, led by the princess's reincarnated form.

"This is my destiny. But although it is my destiny to restore my country and my people, it is possible that I will not live to see it. I do not fear death, pain, or any sort of cage or misery. We will make an impact on the world. Thousands of people will follow us in the path of light and righteousness and thousands of hating unbelievers will die at our feet. Many of those people see us as evil, but we are the true good in this world and we only wish to gain back what was so cruelly torn from us. If any of you have second thoughts about joining us, please step forward."

Several people stood forward, Barry among them, but he didn't stop there. Megg had turned away for some reason and Barry took advantage of his opportunity. He snuck up from behind her, pulled her arm up behind her back, and placed a handgun to her left temple. Megg didn't even gasp, as if his move was expected, but someone in the crowd cried out.

"He's got a gun!" Everyone froze.

"Nobody move!" Barry yelled. "Nobody move, ya hear!"

Megg began chuckling deeply, quietly, so only Barry could hear. "Are you going to kill me, Barry?"

Barry stared at her. How did she know his…A fist collided with Barry's skull, knocking him to the ground. He blinked furiously; everything was red. His eyes were bleeding. No cheers erupted from the crowd now, only silence.

"Thank you, Fierce." He heard Megg say. Everything in Barry's vision was blurred by quantities of fresh blood.

Megg's dark figure towered over him like some horrible monster. Two graceful scimitars blossomed from under the wrists of Megg's clothing. Though Barry couldn't see them, the swords carried beautiful, simple designs. Two-thirds of the way up the blade, a beautifully designed, copper rose was carved into the metal. A fluid, silvery green stem sprouted from it toward the hilt, and shining, gold crevices separated the flat from the sharp of the blade.

Megg brought the swords down heavily, aiming for a deathblow. The swords stopped abruptly, hardly an inch above Barry's neck. A soft humming sound echoed through the stadium. Megg stared at Barry, her swords held stock-still.

Someone on stage pointed to Barry and shouted, "That guy's wearing a wire!" Someone came forward and took the device from Barry's jacket. He tried to resist, but his blurred vision caused his resistance to be futile.

"Destroy it!" Megg screamed. With a swift motion of a two handed sword, Fierce split the computer in two.

"Everyone, our meeting must be delayed! Everyone head for the trains! Except," Megg pointed to those that had had 'second thoughts,' "you eight. You stay where you are for now."

Barry felt someone jerk him up from the ground.

"Have somebody throw him in the train. I'll deal with him later." Megg said. Her voice lowered. "You know what to do with those who rejected us." Barry felt a sickening knot form in his gut as he heard someone draw a sword menacingly.

After a few jerking moments, Barry was thrown onto a cold, metal floor, where he blacked out.

&&&&&&&

There you go. Hoped you liked it. More crazy stuff soon. Yay for the Fierce Deity! There won't be too many new characters in the next couple chapters, but there'll still be some. R&R! I'm open to flames!


	4. Dark Fate

Chapter 3! A hint and a new character and impending DOOM! YA! FOR DOOM! I made Megg seem really menacing in this chapter, but we'll soon find out more about her and why she is the way she is. Don't forget to R&R!

&&&&&&&

**Chapter Three—Dark Fate**

Slowly, Barry regained consciousness. How long had he been here? He hoped not too long. Dried blood had crusted around his eyes. He lifted a hand to wipe it away, but refrained from doing so when he felt how tender and bruised his flesh was.

Barry looked around at the dark room he had been thrown into. Several small lamps sat on three of the four walls, giving of barely enough light to see by. On the fourth wall, however, there was some strange art unlike anything he had ever seen.

A large silvery figure, nearly the height of the wall, stood proudly before him; it gave off a ghastly, mist-like glow. Beside it stood a green-gold figure and also a copper figure. Within the silver figure were a smaller silver figure and three golden figures. At the center of the entire image, a small, gold figurine sat.

Barry knew that symbol all too well; he had seen it so many times, burned into the wall of the victims' houses.

Extending his hand, he reached forward to touch it. Fingering the cold metal, a tingling sensation jolted up his arm and into his brain. At first it was a warm, lovely feeling then it became stronger and he felt happy, very happy. He suddenly longed to know what this symbol meant, what the silver figure was, what the three golden figures meant. The longing grew stronger; he could feel it growing inside him, almost an obsession…

Suddenly, four enormous torches in the corners of the room burst into flame, enlightening the walls. Barry yanked his hand away from the art in surprise. The tingling in his arm stopped abruptly, but the yearning for knowledge held strong in his mind.

A door slammed open on the opposite side of the room, letting in a vicious blast of cold wind. In the doorway stood Megg like some ferocious beast. Her eyes were wide and piercing, nostrils flaring, the torrenting wind threw her hair around like the wings of flying birds; and for the first time in his life, Barry understood why so many people were terrified of this young woman.

"You!" She yelled, walking toward him speedily. "You are not permitted to look at that!"

She grabbed Barry by his coat and threw him across the room toward the doorway. He landed with a thud and slid up to the wall.

Pushing himself upright, Barry rubbed the back of hi neck to ease the pain. Megg was strong, stronger than he could have ever interpreted. Before another though came into his mind, Megg had advanced on him. She grabbed his coat again and threw him through the doorway. He crashed into the table, breaking it was he fell. Within seconds, Megg had entered the room, picked him up once again, and pinned him against a wall; her forearm pressed tight against his throat, choking him.

"Under usual circumstances, I would kill you," Megg said aggressively, "But seeing the position you've put me in, I am obliged to let you live until you tell me everything my people want to know, Barry Anderson!"

Barry's already bulging eyes grew even wider. "How…how d-do you know m-my name?" He choked.

Megg's lips curled into a menacing grin; the kind that make's one's hair stand on end and skin crawl. She released her arm and let him collapse to the floor. He smacked his head on the cold concrete, then raised his hand to his forehead. His eyes were bleeding again. He was sure he had suffered a concussion from earlier.

Barry desperately gasped for air. Megg looked down on him as if he was nothing more than some disgusting, worm-like insect.

"You have severely underestimated the number of followers that I have, detective." She said calmly. "Did it ever occur to you that I have dozens of followers right under your nose? One of my followers works directly with you and has been informing me of your plans all year."

Barry panted, still on the floor. "Impossible."

"Oh, is it?" Megg questioned. "Several of my followers are genetic scientists and three of them have access to cloning and genetic modification facilities. One of my followers is a very powerful man in China and even the president's daughter is loyal to me. It is entirely possible, Mr. Anderson, and do not doubt it."

Barry pushed himself up against the broken table. Amidst all the pain, the longing still lingered inside him, and he asked a question he was sure could cost him his life.

"What does that symbol mean?"

Megg's eyes gave a threatening glare. "What?"

"That triangle symbol, what does it mean?"

"That is none of your concern." Megg spat back. "You were wearing a 'wire.' Who was on the other end?"

"The government." Barry said awkwardly. It seemed his concussion as finally getting to him. "And they'll be here at the stands in no time, to get you."

Megg glared at him. "Don't be so sure, we've been away from that stadium for quite some time now."

"Ah, but there's a tracking device too." The moment the words left his lips, he deeply regretted saying them. Megg's fury exploded like that of a god.

"WHAT!"

Barry recoiled in terror of her wrath. Megg ripped off his long coat and threw it against the wall. A small, silver object fell to the floor with a clink. It was giving off an almost inaudible beeping.

A young girl, no older than ten, rushed into the room. "Megg, what is it?"

"This is _it_!" Megg snarled, pointing to the object. "A tracking device brought here by this…this human!

Without question or command, the child came forward, bringing forth a large hammer, covered in elaborate designs.

Barry was amazed. The girl had to be no older than ten years of age, yet her weapon was a hammer that had to weigh at least 40 pounds; a weight he himself had trouble lifting.

He watched in horror as she swung her hammer on his tracking device, shattering it into millions of pieces. Megg turned to Barry, who was cowering in a corner of the room. She was a towering figure of power and fury.

"I'm afraid my people's questions will have to go unanswered." She said darkly. The two scimitars bloomed from her clothing once again and Barry knew that his fate was sealed. And the last thing he saw was a horrid flower of bright red burst from his neck before his world was consumed by darkness.

&&&&&&&

MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Die, Barry, DIE! Now things will get interesting. He had it coming. He never bothered to try and understand why Megg did the things she did. He just cared about getting her behind bars. Too bad for him, he failed.

R&R! I'm open to flames!


	5. Suspicions

Omg! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm here now! I've been busy and I'm going into surgery. They're going to open my face::scream: I'm not scared, but will everyone wish me luck? I'll be updating more often after that.

Two new characters and something to ponder.

There's still a lot that we don't know about Megg, but we'll get a major insight in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter Four-Suspicions**

Megg scrubbed the blood off her swords with a damp towel, trying to eliminate all evidence that the blades had ever touched flesh.

A young, nine year-old girl sat across from her, polishing a large, copper hammer, covered in elaborate designs of gold, unopened cherry blossoms. The girl's eyes were brown like moist soil with flecks of blue and her hair was a color combination of sand and cinnamon bark.

"You might want to think about cleaning that once in a while, Dahlia." Megg told her. She threw the towel she was using into a trash bin and dropped her two scimitars into an enormous pot of boiling water. Steam filled the room, giving it the appearance of a sauna.

"You know how rock-headed I am, Megg." The girl said.

Megg chuckled lightly. "Of course you are, you hold a Goron spirit after all, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to kill a few germs is all."

Dahlia looked up into Megg's eyes. "Well, you're practically a neat freak with your weapons. Why worry so much? The chances of their government capturing you is a million to one!"

Megg frowned and leaned against the wall. "True, the chances are slim, but even if the chances are a million to one, there's still a chance. If someone in our midst turned against us, if we were betrayed…"

"Hello!"

Megg and Dahlia snapped their heads in the direction of the doorway. Another young girl, about fourteen, stood in the entry. Her skin, nearly every inch, was elaborately tattooed to look like tree bark. Her outfit was made of various leaves and plants, her eyes were a misty sky blue, and her dirty blonde hair was up in a high pony tail, adorned with pink and yellow flowers and fresh greens.

"Rinoa wanted me to inform you that the human has been reduced to ashes, bones and all, and he has been disposed of. They dumped his remains about a mile back.

"Thank you, Shalyssa," Megg thanked, "But why didn't Rinoa come tell me himself?"

Shalyssa's eyes lit up as if withholding some exciting secret. "He's found a lady friend."

Dahlia suddenly dropped the cloth she was using to polish her hammer. "Mishellia?" She asked eagerly.

"Naturally." Shalyssa said, sitting down. Megg's eyes were filled with a sly amusement.

"Getting in pretty deep, isn't he?" Shalyssa just grinned. Megg fell silent for a moment, as if pondering something. "What time is it?" She asked.

"In human hours? Almost three." Shalyssa told her.

Megg stood up. "I have a meeting with Oni in a few minutes, then. Please excuse me." She withdrew her two swords from the boiling water and sheathed them, still steaming.

As soon as Megg had left, the two girl's smiles evaporated.

"Something's bothering her." Dahlia said.

"Yes, but what?" Shalyssa asked.

"She mentioned earlier about there being a traitor among us, and I think she's also worried about…well, you know."

"They all died young, she can't escape that Fate."

"She's the type of person who will try, though."

"So? She didn't want to be Queen either, but she is, whether she accepts it or not. She carries the Spirit of the Wanderer."

"I know." Dahlia sighed. A peculiar look crossed her face. "Why do you think Oni wants to see her?"

Shalyssa looked stunned. "You don't think he's going to tell her, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. How do you think she'll take it?"

"How do you think? Cold and emotionless, as usual; you know what she gave up."

"I hope he doesn't take it too hard."

And there you have it. I know this was really short, but bear with me. What do you think is going to happen, hmm? Curious, curious. We shall see….next chapter! Read and Review! And wish me luck in my major surgery!


	6. Memories I

Okay, chapter 5 up. This whole chapter is a flashback. We get a glimpse of what Megg was like before she began killing and getting hundreds of followers.

IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken

**Chapter Five-Memories (I)**

_A beautiful spring day. A young, seventeen year-old girl sat on the grass, meditating. Even though she was obviously in a deep trance, her eyes were wide open. They were green like jade and had flecks of yellow near the pupil. Light circles rested under her eyes and a cluster of freckles laid on the small kink in the middle of her nose. Her elbow length, straight, dark blonde hair could easily bee mistaken for dark brown. Her fingers were long and boyish and the ends of her nails were short and crumbling from the dry mountain air. Her ears were round and human and a small bit of baby fat still clung under her chin, giving her face a pleasantly round appearance. Her lips were dry and cracked in some places and were the color of dried, pink poinsettias. Her hips were wide, but slightly long and sung her waist only an inch or two inward before swinging back out to her full breasts. Her legs were long and unshaven, but the hairs were think and blonde, so being unshaven made little difference._

_Megg closed her eyes and meditated more deeply, but a voice interrupted her concentration._

"_Maggie! Will you come here for a minute?" A motherly voice called out._

_Megg irritably opened her eyes and stood up. Her poise was tall, but slightly sloughed, as if she were proud but brokenhearted._

_She entered the house and into their living room. Her mother was there along with two other women she did not know._

_Her mother had olive green eyes and dark, graying hair. Her skin was naturally tan and her bone structure was clearly Native American._

"_Maggie, these women are here to see you." The women stood up from the couch and held out their hands, expecting a friendly handshake. Megg winced; they were holding bibles._

_Without even brushing the womens' fingertips, Megg turned to her mother. "Why do you keep doing this?" She asked angrily. "I'm happy the way I am, why do you keep trying to convert me back to monotheism!"_

_Her mother looked at Megg wearily. "Honey, I'm just trying to look out for you and your soul."_

_Megg grimaced. "Well, stop it! What happens to my spirit is my responsibility, not yours! Let me be! I'm sick of this!"_

_Megg stormed out of the house and down the street, running at first, but was forced to stop when her asthma caught up with her. She yanked her inhaler out from the pocket of her jeans and breathed deeply the required two breaths. She stared at the white object spitefully._

"_I hate you too." She mumbled to the inanimate object before shoving it back in her pocket. She straightened and continued to walk down the street._

_After walking about five blocks, Megg turned and walked through the forest until she met the river. She sat on a patch of dandelions, pulled an object out from beneath the nearby bush and stared at it carelessly, thinking._

_Why couldn't people accept her for who she was? She was tired of people throwing things at her and calling her names. Those people were responsible for the immense hatred that welled up inside her. She hadn't had any real friends since her freshman year in high school._

_She knew one day her hatred would explode like that of an atomic bomb and the entire world would feel her wrath. She wasn't sue how she knew it, but she did. They would pay for the pain and suffering they had caused her and her ancestors millennia ago. Yes, they would pay._

_She shoved the dark thoughts out of her mind and focused instead on the object in her hands. It was the Fierce Deity mask. She had found it a few months ago and had to keep it hidden away from her house for safekeeping. Imagine what everyone would think if she let them see it was real! She hadn't dared try it on; she knew what was sealed within it. If only she knew some way to release and subdue it._

_She closed her eyes and began meditating again, focusing her energy on the mask. The minutes ticked away quickly and soon a whole hour had passed by. The ancient mask felt hot in her hands and she stopped meditating to look at it curiously. As soon as he opened her eyes, however, there was a blinding flash of silver light and she felt the mask explode in her hands…_

IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken IEatChicken

Shocker? What do you think happened? Read and Review!


	7. Emotions and Lack of Them

Oi, sorry this took so long to put up. I got lazy. What does Oni want to talk about, do you think? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fierce Deity

**Chapter Six- Emotions and Lack of Them.**

Megg strode down the boxcar quickly, her head held high, her clothing shimmering in the torchlight. The walls rattled a little as the train sped along.

The incident with the detective still intrigued her. How he managed to get inside the stadium with those devices was something to be deeply concerned about. Her people all loved her, she was sure. She knew them all personally, but someone wasn't as loyal as they had sworn to be and she had no doubt that it had to do with money.

So many humans hated her, she knew without a doubt. They called her terrible, malevolent, evil, but she was none of those things, think what they might. Who knew what amount of raw cash they would be willing to pay to get her behind bars? They all thought her the most evil, self-centered villain in the world. She wasn't though.

What separated her from evil? The fact that she made sure her people were happy. If, for some reason, they became unhappy, then she knew right away that she was doing something wrong. She considered others' morals as well as her own, that's what separated her from corrupt, power-hungry tyrants, as well as the fact that she was balanced in power, wisdom, and courage and did not favor simply one. She put her people's happiness before her own, no matter what the cost.

Megg closed her eyes and sighed. So far, that cost had been nearly all of her emotions. The only emotions she had left were contentment, amusement, and anger. Amusement was the most faint of the three; anger was the most prominent. Before long, she would have to give them up too, she was sure. When that happened, she would have gained her eternal serenity.

She had dreamed of her eternal serenity for years, but it wasn't what she had imagined. True, she embraced it with open arms and still longed for it with all her heart, but it had cost her, a lot. Namely, all of her immediate family.

She shook it off; they didn't give a damn about her anyway; they all wanted her dead. Well, except for her cousin,that was; who was also her successor and right hand woman.

She opened the door to the next car and stepped through. Greeting the person she saw there.

"Fierce Deity."

"Megg."

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I am curious, what do you make of that human detective getting those items past security?"

"He had a tracking device as well. It was revealed shortly before I Killed him. How such items got by us, I am not entirely sure. I believe we have a double agent in our midst. That is the only logical explanation I can contemplate. It seems someone knew of his arrival and made sure he got through. I do not believe that it could have been Kurt Bremen, even though he worked directly with the man. I know Bremen very well, he would never risk losing so much simply to help someone like Barry Anderson, nor would he do it for money.

"You know the detective's death will not sit well with our followers."

Megg turned and began walking down the makeshift hall. Oni followed suit. "I had little other choice. He could not have been left alive, he knew too much. I cannot always give my people what they want, sometimes I have to ignore their desires and give them, instead, what they need. Like convincing a child to eat their vegetables when they want sweets. It had to be done."

"But you pay so great a cost in refusing them."

Megg sighed. "Yes, but I am willing to pay it. Wouldn't you?"

The deity was silent for a moment. "No."

"You would enslave them, rather." Megg said calmly, not even looking over him.

"I did not say that nor was I thinking it!"

"But it is true, is it not? You tried it once before through the Hero of Time after he discovered your mask. You tried to become a god. You must face the fact that you are Destiny's son, not the Guardian of Time himself, whether or not you call yourself after his name. You are not a god, you are god-like; the gods cannot be killed in any way, those of your kind can be killed if your weakness is discovered; you know this as well as I, no matter how you try to deny it."

The Fierce Deity brushed aside his growing anger. "Considering which, have you yet found any leads as to the whereabouts of my sisters?"

Megg closed her eyes briefly. "No, we still have no idea where the Oracles may be. Only time will reveal their location to us." A moment of silence passed between the two, at last Megg said, "This is not the reason you summoned me."

The Fierce Deity sighed. "There are times I wish you still had emotions."

"So you could kill me?"

"No, do not think that I have forgotten my vow. I could not kill you if I wanted to, my being immortal binds me to my word, do not forget."

"Then what is the reason, if I may ask?"

"You know." He said quietly.

"I do not. My lack of emotion occasionally prevents me from sensing the emotions of others, especially someone with emotions as strong and complicated as yours."

Fierce stopped; Megg paused along with him. They stared at one another for a long moment then the deity leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her deeply, passionately, pleading for her to kiss him back; his tongue traced the outline of her delicate lips, begging for entrance to her mouth; his hand snaked its way to her neck and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her lovely, curving waist, wishing he could hold her like this forever. She was everything he'd ever desired, powerful, wise, courageous, beautiful, self-sacrificing, and passionate; but Megg made no move whatsoever. Her breath didn't quicken in surprise or acceptance, her body didn't tense, she didn't even close her eyes. Her arms hung by her sides, unmoved.

When he at last pulled away, Megg did not hesitate with her answer.

"Oni, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She asked gravely. "Though I admit I never believed my first kiss would be with a deity, you know what the outcome will be. I cannot give you what you desire; now or ever. I'm not Ariana."

Oni hung his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help how I feel and I cannot believe that there is no love left in you at all."

"My apologies, but there is none, though I cannot say the same for the Wanderer and you know who she is bound to. You have nothing to be sorry for, but I hope you can keep your emotions in control in the future." She bowed respectively; it was like a dagger in the immortal's heart to see her do so. Had he no effect on her at all! "If we are finished, please excuse me." She said and turned away.

The Fierce Deity stared after her until she disappeared back through the door whence she came. Beyond crushed, he created a portal to the rift between time, where he could be alone for a while to cope with his emotions.

**.o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o. .o0O0o.**

And there you have it. Poor Oni. How do you think he'll react? I'm thinking of a possible lemon in the future, what do you guys think? But then, I also might discontinue this if I don't get some more reviewers. (Myshadowspirit and Forestwater, you guys don't have to worry about this. :hugs:) READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
